L and his Light
by Scary Spice
Summary: Im not good at summaries. This is my first try at Death note. Please forgive me if it is not up to your standards. Feel free to give reviews and hey i need a Beta reader.  M for later chapters.


Okay everyone this is a small story about L and Light. I will post other chapters if someone asked.

L's P.O.V

"Light dear god, Light please get up" I yelled tears clouding my brooding black eyes. I shook the teen once more and stopped. Sobs started to hit me and I stopped. Though I knew he was a mass murder. It didn't stop my feelings for him. Damn him! It wasn't right, it just wasn't right. He was dead. It wasn't even a police officer that killed him. Just some punk who had it out for Light. "Light-kun" I whisper softly picking the teen up in my arms. Blood trailed from his mouth and the bullet wound in his chest. Light looked at me through glazed brown eyes and I sobbed softly. The love of my life was dead.

"Alright that's a wrap" the director called.

Light bounced to his feet and grinned at me. I rocked back to my heels and up to my feet. "Hey pretty good L" he said to me. "You're not too bad yourself Light-kun" I teased him. He rolled his eyes at me and shoved me playfully. "Want to go get some coffee" I ask him. He shrugged and nodded. "Sure why not we got some time" he says and leads me away. Then I realized something. We were still in our costumes. "Uh hey Light were still in costume" I say hoping he would catch on right about now. "Oh yeah crap, uh let's get undressed and in our normal clothes" he says.

I know what you're thinking! Holy crap I thought Light was dead. No we are movie actors. And lovers, you could say were lovers anyway. Light wants to be exclusive but I don't know. He's got this bad boy rep about him. I love him a lot and were best friends. But a lover, Light has always been a trouble maker. I glance at him as we stripped down to our boxers and started changing. I pulled up easy fitting blue jeans. He pulled on tight fitting distressed black jeans. We were so different from each other in many ways.

I pulled on a faded star wars shirt. He pulled on a v neck Jimmy eat world shirt. It was so tight on him! I swore he dressed like a male hooker on purpose. He shook out his brown hair and smiled at me. I grinned back and he put his arm around my slim waist and led me to the café. "One Jazzy Java and a California gold please and I guess two slices of pound cake" Light ordered and I grinned big. We knew each other's coffees order. Light pulled me over to a table by the windows and we chilled out. Light crossed his hands behind his head and stretched his long legs out.

"So how was your night last night L" he asked me. I glanced at him and shrugged. "Okay I guess, and yours" I ask him. "It was awesome L" he said looking awed in spite of him. I shook my head and rolled my eyes but asked anyway. "Oh and why was your night awesome Light". He leaned forward, hands on the table. "Okay so I was at some club, I can't remember anyway there was this guy there and man" he grinned sitting back. I guess he was waiting for me to ask something about the guy. But I was now upset. I loved Light! How could he not see that? Was I not obvious? We were lovers for god's sake!

I wanted Light only for myself! I scowled at Light and when the lady set our coffee and cake down. I picked up my coffee and left the café. Leaving Light looking stunned and rejected. I stormed down the hall and took a left. Right to the gym. I slammed the door shut and pulled off my shirt and pulled on my leather gloves. I went over and turned on the stereo and put in my ipod. I flipped through the songs until I turned on I almost told you that I loved you by papa Roach. My favorite song when I was totally pissed off.

I walked over to a punch bag and started hitting it. All my rage and pain fueled into my punches as I kept at the bag. Dancing around it and swinging. Left. Right. Left. left. Right over and over. I didn't even notice as it ripped and tore. I didn't notice the door open and someone walked in. The bag broke and I tried to keep swinging. "L stop" the familiar teen's voice yelled. I couldn't though I was so mad at him. I turned and punched him in the jaw. He let out a yell of pain and jumped back. "What the hell L" he yelled grabbing his jaw. I looked slightly alarmed at what I had done and walk to him. 'im sorry Light" I say softly. My own shame plastered on my face like a neon face. Light didn't look at me for a few minutes. So I was surprised when his fist came flying at me and hit me in the jaw.

"There see, where even now" he said and then his expression lit up with concern. "What's this all about, you storming out of the café like that" he said and then added. "And then coming here and beating the shit out of that poor punching bag and then punching me" he asked worried. I looked ashamed again and sat down on the bench against the lockers. "About the café thing, I really didn't want to hear about this new guy you found Light" I say softly. Light looked slightly confused. "Light were lovers I don't want to know about some other guy you're interested in" I explain. He nods and then says. "but where not exclusive and you never said I couldn't see other people and I never told you either" he says.

"but Light what if I don't want to see other people" I say and then add softly "What if I don't want you to see other people" his eyes widened when he heard that. "Light I don't want you seeing other people, I want to be your only lover, the one who you only see" I say and he starts to say something but I just keep talking. "I don't want to hear about a new guy, or a new girl, I really could care less, because I want you all to my-" I was cut off as Light crushed his lips to mine. Silencing me. After a moment of being tongue tied he backed off.

"I love you" I whispered.


End file.
